


Options

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Cabin Retirement [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is where they decide to move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "I turned in my resignation yesterday." Will smiled slightly, the humor in it tinged with self-depreciation. "Jack looked relieved more than anything."





	Options

"I turned in my resignation yesterday." Will smiled slightly, the humor in it tinged with self-depreciation. "Jack looked relieved more than anything."

"Perhaps he simply knew this was an easier way to fulfill his obligation to you," Hannibal said calmly, still fascinated by his own desire to comfort the man sitting across from him. He could read the emotions of others as well as any language, even if he was less than fluent at mimicking its syllables, and had learned to manipulate them as it served his needs.

But with Will ... his only need was to see him soothed. To see him at peace. A mind as beautiful as his needed to be protected and cared for, much the same way Abigail needed to be protected. The world saw them both by only their own limited, thoughtless standards, and had bruised them both in the process. Hannibal was almost surprised by his own unwillingness to let it happen again, to either of them.

The last person he had fel— thought that way about was his sister.

Will quirked an eyebrow, thankfully unaware of Hannibal's thoughts. "Other than a steady paycheck, I don't think he felt any obligation was involved."

Hannibal watched Will, seeing no sign than he remembered Jack's tacit agreement to let him return to teaching once the Chesapeake Ripper murder had been solved. Other than the comment about his resignation from the FBI, there had not been a single sign in any of their last few sessions of the revelation he was certain Will had come to. Of their tacit agreement to end their chosen professions for the sake of their continued ... interaction? Relationship? Friendship?

Something more?

"Dr. Lecter?" Will's voice brought Hannibal back into the moment. There was a hint of what might have been concern. "Everything okay in there?"

Hannibal refocused his attention on Will, who had leaned forward slightly. "Yes." Hannibal did not smile, not wanting to give Will a false gesture. "I was simply ruminating on the fact that we are both facing new circumstances."

"We are, aren't we?" Will settled back in his seat, watching Hannibal's face. After a moment, his expression relaxed slightly. "I don't believe I ever told you thank you for that. I should have."

Hannibal blinked, surprised by the comment. "There's nothing to thank me for, Will."

Will hesitated, something almost like grief flashing across his face. "Isn't there?"

Hannibal didn't respond for a moment, aware of what Will was asking. The Chesapeake Ripper had stopped his work because he had known that every new body would bring them one step closer to a confrontation that would end with either Will's death or his imprisonment. For this, whatever name he chose to give the strange, fragile bond that had formed between them, he would have to end the killing entirely. His sacrifice, as the FBI and the law it represented had been Will's.

A sacrifice that Will had given freely, for seemingly no other reason than to stop Hannibal from sending him away.

Hannibal let out a long breath. "I was wondering what your plans were, now that you are no longer consulting." He hesitated, refusing to acknowledge the odd, tight sensation in his chest. "Were you intending to return to teaching?"

Will still watched him, caution in his eyes. The urge to comfort returned in Hannibal, stronger now, but this matter was not nearly so simple as the other had been. "That depends on what your plans are," he said quietly.

Hannibal hesitated again, recognizing the sensation inside him now. He had not been afraid in a very long time. "If you haven't made a decision yet, you might want to consider some time away." His eyes flicked away to a spot just to the right of Will's head. "A cabin, perhaps one near a lake, where you could focus on publishing the papers I suspect the university still clamors for." When Will didn't respond, he let out a breath. "Or you could simply fish, and ignore the university's demands. There are several options."

It took a long time for Will to speak. "Do you know where such a cabin might be?" he asked finally, voice soft.

Only then did he meet Will's eyes. "I would find one."

They stared at each other for an endless moment, the sound of Hannibal's heartbeat too loud inside his chest.  He could read nothing in Will's expression, the other man studying Hannibal's face too closely to reveal anything in his own.

Then, finally, Will slowly started to smile. "Only if we become vegetarians."

For the first time in his memory, Hannibal Lecter was startled into a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
